


Fleming

by malfoible



Series: Meet the Authors [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 has lunch with his author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleming

They met at the Connaught of course, same day every year and Bond smiled as he walked up the steps.

Despite it being a whole year since he'd been there the doorman greeted him by name.

“ Commander Bond delighted to see you again. Mr. Fleming has already arrived.”

He entered the dining room and the Maitre d’ repeated the greeting. “ Mr Fleming is waiting for you.”

He led the way to the table. James looked at his watch but he was perfectly on time, Fleming, however must have been very early as he was almost halfway through his second bottle of champagne.

"Jimmy." he stood and reached out his hand.

James smiled more widely, Ian was the only one ever to call him Jimmy. His parents had been quite formal and at school he had always been Bond.

He greeted the elder man and shook hands warmly.

“Drink?” he gestured to the hovering waiter who filled another glass from the bottle.

“Water please? I don’t often drink at lunch these days.”

The waiter hurried away to fetch some and Fleming looked aghast at Bond.

“Don’t drink, why ever not?”

“It ruins the concentration, but don’t let me stop you.”

“Too late old man.” Fleming grinned. “You’re looking very fit Jimmy what’s your secret? You hardly look a day older than when we first met.”

“I wish I could say the same Ian you’re getting quite a paunch too much rich living.”

“Talking of which let’s order I’m starving.”

“I’m on a no carb day so I’ll have the steak, rare, a poached egg and maybe some steamed broccoli.”

Fleming looked on in amazement. “What on earth has come over you Jimmy?  
I’ll have the oysters then the Porterhouse with all the trimmings.” he nodded to the waiter.

They talked for a while reminiscing, recalling old times.

Their food came and afterwards Fleming ordered two brandies and some coffee. “You can have one brandy Jimmy, you’re not on a case right now are you?”

“No. Thank you, I’d enjoy a brandy.”

“So what’s been going on? What have to got to tell me about? What interesting cases have you had?”

“Ian I’m at a loss, there has been nothing that would interest you for months, there was a case in Bolivia but it was not a success. Things are very quiet.”

“What is the new M like do you get on with him.”

“He seems perfectly able to do his job. We brush along quite well.”

“I never really wanted a female M you know? I know you were her favourite but I was never convinced.”

James eyes darkened as he remembered her and the manner of her death. He frowned at Fleming. ”She didn’t deserve to die like that.”

Fleming nodded his head in agreement. “Sometimes difficult decisions have to be made. What about the other changes? The new Q how Is he working out?”

A warm look crossed James face and Ian looked more closely.” Oh my. You’re shagging him aren’t you? Isn’t he a little young?”

“He’s thirty four. That’s not young compared with all the women you’ve had me with over the years.  
Some of them were only in their twenties and I’m a grown man.  
It’s not just sex anyway. We’re in a relationship. We live together. I love him.”

Fleming was blown away with the honesty of Bond’s remarks and smiled at him.

“I’m pleased you have found someone. Don’t know what I’d be without Ann . She saved me, made me a better person. I’m just surprised.”

“That I’m gay? I’ve always known that. You were the one who had me chasing women all over the world.”

“Well people want their heroes to behave in a certain way. I can’t be too realistic people wouldn’t believe it.”

He shook James hand.” Maybe you would like to bring him to the house to meet Ann, Have dinner one evening?”

“Thank you I’d like that.”

They talked a while longer. Fleming polishing off another brandy. James settling for coffee.

He had been warned that morning as he left for his lunch.

“Remember the last meeting you had with him? How sick you were? Well come back like that again and you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” He smiled at the memory.

He enjoyed his lunches with Fleming but the years had changed both of them, he was not the same man.

He liked the person he was now and loved the man who had brought such joy into his heart.

He couldn’t wait to return home.

He walked home, his long legs eating up the pavement, enjoying the bustling streets, the fresh air, after the stuffiness of the club.

The lamp in the hall was lit as he entered. A rich tasty aroma wafted from the kitchen He was surprised and delighted that Q was home before him.

He could hear music and voices coming from the kitchen. He paused in the doorway. Q was alternately stirring a large pot with an enormous spoon and using it as a microphone as he sang along with one of his favourite Queen tracks. 

James took a moment to let the sight sink in before he interrupted. He had travelled the whole world and had never seen anything that filled his heart with joy as much as his beautiful messy haired genius.

His heart beat so loudly he thought it would jump straight out of his chest.

Q looked up and his face broke into a smile of such love it took his breath away.

“James I’m pleased you’re home. Did you have a good meeting? Come taste this.” He held out the spoon. 

James walked nearer and licked the spoon before claiming Q’s lips in a mind blowing kiss. “I’d rather taste you.” 

Q accepted the kiss but then moving away he said. “Back to the cheesy chat up lines. 007?”

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” He smiled at his lover. “There is one sentence, only you, has ever heard me say.” He leaned in and whispered into Q’s ear.

Q’s eyes sparkled behind his glasses. “I love you too James.”


End file.
